Suffer
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: 5 up The Guardien of Lorien shouldn't fall in love... especially before a battle. Kind of going by the movie version of TTT.
1. Meeting

****

*After Note: Hey I changed something here. After reading it through again, I realized what a bad sense of direction I have and that I said that Elves sail East instead of West. So that was changed.*

A/Ns: First off, I just want to say that this is my **FIRST** LOTR fic, so if I get something wrong, please correct me nicely. I'm sort of new to LOTR so yeah. Go easy on me. And for God's sake don't flame me!!

Second, I got this idea when I saw The Two Towers for the second time. I was thinking about what would happen if one of the Elves who went to Helm's Deep to fight that got killed had a lover who was waiting for them to come back. And then I saw Haldir die (*sob*) and was like, "Okay, I'm definitely using him." Just because I'm too lazy to think up another name.

So I went out and bought myself a copy of The Silmarillion (which I'd been meaning to do anyway) and picked out a name and ta da! And I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Third, this isn't a Mary-Sue. I don't do Mary-Sues. It isn't my thing. So all you Mary-sue haters can continue because I do not see any for miles.

Lastly, conversations between the elves are in Elvish. Or they should be. Use your imagination. That's why you have it.

****

o*O*o*O*o*O*o

Dinuial sat upon a small rock with her legs crossed by a small creek in the Woods of Lothlorien. bright green grass that seemed to have a golden shine surrounded her. The water in the creek was as clear as glass and sparkled continuously as if undaunted by the presence of anything around it. The trees around her seemed to be so tall that they looked as if their growth never ended. Dinuial smiled lightly as a frog-like creature jumped into the creek from a slippery log, but got stuck between two other rocks. She bent over and helped the tiny creature free itself.

Dinuial was one of the Elves of Lothlorien. She was as beautiful as she was intelligent, with piercing eyes of bright green and long golden curls that fell to her waist which was tied back with various ornaments made of tiny white flowers. There were little braids woven throughout her hair and a few wisps strayed and fell into her pale face. She wore a long, bottle green dress with wide sleeves and a silver cloak.

Dinuial yawned and pulled a small piece of parchment and a feather pen from her cloak and began to sketch the creek. Soon she began to sing to herself quietly. However, the elf was not as content as she seemed.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched. Another elf stood behind one of the trees staring at the young maiden silently. He was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and boots with a greenish gray cloak on top. Upon his back was a quiver of arrows and he held a bow in his hands. He also wore a sword at his side. The top half of his shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and two long strands fell loose in front of his ears. His name was Haldir, and he was the Guardian of Lothlorien.

Dinuial let out a desolate sigh and smiled at the creek sadly. She put the objects in her hands back into her cloak and stood up. She looked around and suddenly realized she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. She had been so distracted by her thoughts while walking that she had gone much farther then she should've.

"I must be miles from where I started out," she said to herself softly. "And I know not how to get back. I guess I shall wander till I do."

__

Enter the Guardian, thought Haldir upon hearing this. He took an arrow and set it into his bow and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Who goes there?" he called out to Dinuial. Dinuial gasped and turned, suddenly aware of her companion. She watched him nervously as he slowly walked towards her. "Who are you and why are you all the way out here?" he asked, stopping right in front of her.

Dinuial looked at him suspiciously. "I ask the same of you," she replied. "Tell me your name and I shall speak mine."

"I am the Guardian of these woods," Haldir replied. "I am called Haldir. I have told you my name, now tell me of yours."

Dinuial nodded and smiled. "That would explain why you are here." she responded, directly avoiding his question of who she was. She took a few steps back and looked over at the creek, then back.

"May I ask why a lady has wandered this far into the forest?" Haldir asked.

Dinuial shrugged. "I have no reason as valiant as yours, Lord Haldir." she replied with a hint of arrogance in her voice. "I am simply lost. I was taking a walk and wandered too far." Dinuial glanced at his bow, looked back up at Haldir and smirked. "It would do you good to lower your weapon." she stated. "I am unarmed, and therefore no threat to you. I assure you that I am from these woods, and I don't think the Lady of the Wood would be pleased if you were to harm a fellow Galadhrim."

She bowed leisurely, deliberately revealing the low neckline of her dress to the elf before her. Haldir laughed as she straightened up again.

"Your attempts to entice me are in vain." he announced. "For I am not as easily ensnared as others."

"I haven't any idea what you are talking about." answered Dinuial calmly. "I do nothing of that nature. And if I were to, it certainly wouldn't be directed towards _you_."

Haldir frowned. "I have no time to play word games with you, milady. I would like your name."

"Dinuial." Dinuial answered, turning away from Haldir. "Since you are the Guardian, you must know these woods well, correct?"

Haldir nodded. "I do."

Dinuial glanced over her shoulder at him. "Could you possibly-"

"I am ordered to lead all those who have lost their way back to their dwellings." He responded, cutting her off. "Follow me, and I suggest that you do not wander alone anymore, Lady Dinuial. Just because it is guarded doesn't mean these woods are safe."

"That's exactly why I do." Dinuial replied sharply. Haldir turned and walked over to her, a look of anger upon his face.

"I do not find your sarcasm to be funny, milady. It would be wise not to go shooting your mouth off to just anyone." Haldir turned away from her with a small grin creeping across his face. "You might get yourself into a hole you cannot get out of."

Dinuial glared at him. "One is not always being sarcastic, Lord Haldir."

Haldir looked back at her, but she had drawn her hood over her head and would not speak to him anymore. He sighed and began to walk out of the clearing with Dinuial following. As they walked throughout the tall, green trees and the fading light of the sun, Haldir stole a glance at the silent maiden beside him thoughtfully. He wondered what she had meant by "One is not always being sarcastic." Perhaps her time in Middle Earth was coming to an end and she would soon be sailing into the West. Maybe that's why she walked about so freely in Lorien; she wanted to spend the rest of her time in Middle Earth doing what she loved to do.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the burning gaze of Dinuial upon him. He looked over at her. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Dinuial pointed to the sky. "Twilight approaches us."

"That is aright, Milady, for we are very near to our destination." Haldir pointed at the faint glow of silver lights in the distance. "Do you not see the lights? We will soon be in Caras Galadhon."

"'Tis not what I meant, Haldir." she replied softy. "I do not wish to return this night, and I would prefer if you were to leave me here."

Haldir looked around at their surroundings. They were in a small clearing which was surrounded by many tall trees. The gold-green glow of the grass and the silvery sparkle that the creek gave off made the place seem very tranquil. Spiraling around one of the trees was a shimmering staircase that led up to a small platform. It seemed safe enough, yet Haldir felt something was amiss and spoke of it too.

"Why do you wish to remain here?" he asked her. Dinuial shrugged. "This is one of the older tree-dwellings. I do not believe it is safe."

"I have stayed here many a night, and I am very fond of it." Dinuial answered. "I assure you it is safe."

She turned and walked towards the staircase. As she began to climb it, she looked down at Haldir and smiled. "You should go back to your duties, Lord Haldir!" she called. "I thank you for your help and for getting me here safely. Good evening!"

"I bid you farewell also, Lady Dinuial!" Haldir replied, looking back and nodding. For a single moment their eyes met and Dinuial felt something stir inside her. A feeling she could not describe, yet she still felt it to be good. She suddenly recoiled and started up the stairway again. Haldir watched her until she disappeared from his view.

"Till we meet again." Both unknowingly whispered at the same time.

****

o*O*o*O*o*O*o

A/Ns: Like I said, use your focking imagination. Also, if anyone is actually reading this which I seriously doubt (Except for Blade, in which case I say Hello.), do tell me nicely if I got something wrong.

And I also request to know whether or not Elves go to this "Heaven" place of theirs [which I know the name of, I'm just to lazy to remember/go get The Silmarillion.:)] if they die? Like as in, of sorrow (Also need that explained to me) or in battle? Or do they just die?

It might help me out in future.

And even if this doesn't get any reviews, I'm going to continue just because I can (can-can.) Have a peachy day. And I hope that you enjoyed it so far.

P.S. In case you care, Dinuial means "Silent Twilight" which I thought was cool. *shrugs* Sounds better in Sindarin.


	2. Secret

A/Ns: Woo hoo! I got the Fellowship of the Ring Special Extended DVD!! And may I just say that it kicks arse!! More Haldir....

I was reading The Two Towers script and at the part where Haldir dies, all it says is [Haldir dies]. o.O I was like, "That's it? What the fuck?!" But it has Gollum's little song.

__

Rock and pool,/Is nice and cool,/So juicy sweeeet./I only wish,/To catch a fish,/So juicy sweeeeet! 

He's so cute!! But he looks like **a Hobbit on drugs**. Admit it. Him and his little Schizo arguments!! o.O

So on we go.

~ : _A few days later _: ~

"Captain Haldir," a female elf called to Haldir. Haldir turned and looked at her scornfully. The elf seemed to shrink away slightly in nervousness. She was tall and had long, dark hair, which was very uncommon for the elves in Lorien, and eyes. She was dressed in black pants and a black shirt with a gray tunic wrapped around, and carried a sword to her side and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"What is it?" Haldir demanded loftily.

"I thought you'd like to know that there's an Elf..."

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Well, obviously."

The elf took a step backwards. "Er-what I meant was that there's an Elf that we don't know over by that little creek."

Haldir immediately stood up. "And?"

"Well, we aren't sure who she is.. and... well... I thought you might want to make sure she's.. well... friendly...." the girl replied.

Haldir muttered something under his breath. "Why couldn't you do it yourself?!" he snapped angrily. The girl bowed apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry Captain... I just thought.. well, it doesn't matter." She took another step backward. "I'll go ask her myself, then."

Haldir shook his head. "Now that you've gotten me up, I might as well do it myself." He walked over to the stairway and murmured to the girl, "I'm rather bored anyways."

The girl raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk down the stairs, turned and walked back towards one of the bridges in the high tree tops.

As soon as he was far enough down the stairs as to not be noticed, Haldir quickened his pace. Once he reached the bottom, he broke into a run and rushed towards the clearing. He hid behind a tree and looked over at the woman sitting beside the creek. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and she was wearing a long, blue dress with long sleeves that seemed torn at the ends and this time she carried a sword to her side under her long, navy cloak.

He was very unsurprised to see that it was Dinuial. He smiled and stepped out from behind the tree. Dinuial turned and glanced at him reproachfully. 

"I thought I might find you here, Lady Dinuial." Haldir commented as he walked towards her. "Lost again, are we?"

Dinuial stood up and looked around. "Oh! I guess I wandered too far again." she replied in a high, sarcastic tone as she pretended to stumble over to him. "I'm so helpless and weak! Please protect me O great guardian of Lorien!" She coughed and immediately stood up straight. Haldir frowned. Dinuial looked him right in the eyes and said, "I don't need help finding my way back."

"I never said you did." Haldir replied. "Nor did I-"

He paused as Dinuial turned away and began walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"Not anywhere I need help finding." she shot back, stopping for a moment. She looked him over thoughtfully, then disappeared into the thick trees. Haldir stood there for a moment hesitantly, then followed her.

He dashed into the trees after her and looked around. He saw her walking throughout the maze of trees and continued after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Dinuial looked up and glared at him.

"Let go." she demanded. Haldir shook his head. Dinuial groaned. "What do you want?"

"Why are you upset?" he asked. Dinuial sighed.

"No reason I can tell you." she replied after a moment or two of thought. "Or at least not yet."

"Is that so?" Haldir asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"The timing is not yet right." answered Dinuial. The two stood staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes until she finally spoke again. "You have very lovely eyes, Captain." she said quietly.

Haldir smirked. "As do you, milady, but I hardly find that relevant to the conversation."

Dinuial shrugged. "I was not aware that standing in silence just staring at each other counted as a conversation." she replied. "I was never informed."

"Now you are." Haldir answered. Dinuial noticed that his tone of voice had not only softened, but had also become quieter, close to a whisper. As hard as she tried, she could not bring herself to be torn away from his gaze.

"Captain Haldir, I-" Dinuial paused, noticing that her companion was inching closer and closer to her face. Her eyes widened and she glanced down at her arm, which was still in Haldir's grasp. She looked back up at him, trying not to turn red.

"What is it, milady?" he asked softly. Dinuial took a deep breath.

"Could you please let go of my arm?" she demanded. Haldir looked at her arm and suddenly released it. He stood up straight as Dinuial turned away from him in unease. She refused to let him see that her face was now a very bright shade of crimson. "Please excuse me." she said. "I need to go."

Haldir nodded. "Namarië."

"Namarië." Dinuial replied, walking off.

~:*:~

A/Ns: Well that sucked. Mesa no be likin thisa chappy. AHHHHHHHH! Someone PLEASE make me stop talking like that damn Gungan!! *Kills Jar-Jar*

Anywho, I know the whole situation with Valinor and I didn't even have to read the book. (Thanks to my pal Groundflier Skywalker on the starwars.com forums.) So yeah. Go me.

Two, I've also discovered the *cough* "wonderful" *cough* world of LOTR slash. Someone please shoot me. Now tell me how the hell Éowyn and Arwen can be having a lesbian affair if they've never met (to my current knowledge)? Oh... and some just aren't right. In my opinion anyway....

WE WANTS THE PRECIOUSSS REVIEWSES!!


	3. Storm

A/Ns: Have any of you read _Dude, Where's My Ring? _Well you should because it's funny as hell.

Also, _Italics_ usually signify thoughts and/or memories. **_Bold italics_** are guys' thoughts and _plain italics_ are girls' characters.

Blah frickity blah.. I don't own LOTR. Tolkien does. And I guess PJ kind of does too. Like has the rights to the movie or whatever. I don't know. Try asking me never. Well, Dinuial is the only elf around this fic that's mine. Well, the brunette one in the last chappy (who's name is Isilros and is me but who will never be seen again... just because. Don't ask) was mine, but the point is everyone else isn't unless mentioned.

****

~:*:~

"Did you honestly do that?" a female elf by the name of Uruviel asked Dinuial.

"Yes, Uruviel, I did that." Dinuial replied with a sigh.

"I cannot believe that one of the best looking elves around here almost kissed you and told him you needed to go!" Uruviel responded. She looked over Dinuial and shook her head. "You're very daft, _mellon_."

Dinuial glanced at Uruviel and sighed again. Uruviel had long blond hair like Dinuial's and bright blue eyes. She was one of Lady Galadrial's handmaidens, however, and rarely got the opportunity to talk with Dinuial.

"Well it doesn't really matter, Uruviel, because I don't intend to see him again."

Uruviel laughed. "You obviously don't know Haldir very well at all."

"How do you figure that?" Dinuial asked, laughing.

"When Haldir wants something, he usually goes after it." Uruviel replied gravely. Dinuial stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?"

Uruviel shrugged. "All I'm saying is that you'll definitely be seeing him again."

Dinuial nodded and looked down at the grass thoughtfully. She looked over at Uruviel with a hint of delight in her eyes. Uruviel smiled and stood up.

"I must get back to my Lady now." she said. "I'll see you later."

"Namarië, _mellon_."

"Namarië."

Dinuial watched her friend depart thoughtfully. When at last she could see Uruviel no more, she stood up and began to walk in the other direction. From the little garden that they had been conversing in, her dwelling was about an hour's walk away. She sighed and began to walk throughout the trees with the train of her long dark green dress flowing behind her.

Suddenly Dinuial heard a loud clap of thunder. She looked up and noticed that the sky was getting darker by the minute. She groaned as she began to feel light drops of rain fall onto her skin gently.

"Oh dammit," she said aloud to herself, realizing that she hadn't worn a cloak. "The one blasted day I didn't wear a cloak it rains."

She sighed and began to walk faster. But soon enough, the rain began to fall more heavily and Dinuial shortly found herself soaking wet and to her displeasure, lost. It was hard for her to see through the heavy rainfall and the darkness of the forest. In fact, she had almost run into a tree quite a few times.

After about an hour of walking, she was now completely lost and soaking wet. Dinuial had given up on finding her way back and trying to find anyone else in the forest and had sat down underneath a large tree.

"Why did I say I didn't want to see Haldir again?" she said to herself, attempting to shield herself from the rain beneath the tree's leaves. "I could really use his help right about now."

She sighed and snuggled up against the foot of the tree shivering. "Oh Eru, please send someone to find me. I don't care who... just please save me from this wretched storm."

"I don't see why you're so worried," a distinctly male voice said from behind her. "It's not like you're going to _die_."

Dinuial gasped and looked up. To her surprise, Haldir was standing there with his hand held out and a smirk on his face. Dinuial frowned.

"It's you!" she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even get a hello?" Haldir replied. Dinuial didn't reply. Haldir's smirk turned into a smile. "I suppose not."

"How did you-"

"Let's just say that I have my ways." Haldir replied before Dinuial could finish. "Now would you like assistance or should I just leave you here and go back to your dwelling and sit by the fire all by myself?"

Dinuial shook her head and took Haldir's hand. He pulled her up, but when Dinuial tried to stand, she found it difficult to do so.

"A bit tired, are we not?" Haldir said. Dinuial rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you-" Dinuial cut herself off, yawning loudly. "Can we just go now, please? I'm exhausted."

Haldir smiled lightly. "Of course, milady." Haldir looked at Dinuial and shook his head, noticing that she was shivering. "You didn't wear a cloak?"

"I wasn't aware that it was going to rain." Dinuial sneered.

Haldir laughed quietly and pulled his dark red one off, handing it to her. "Take this. I'm fine without it and you look like you could use something warm."

Dinuial took the cloak and put it on. "Thank you, Haldir." she said.

"Alright. We have to get you back now before you freeze." Haldir replied seriously, wrapping his arm around Dinuial's waist and starting off.

****

~:*:~ ~:*:~

By the time Haldir had led them to Dinuial's house, Dinuial was about to pass out from exhaustion. Haldir knew that she wouldn't make it to the stairway, so he picked her up and began to walk up the winding stairs and into her house. As soon as he walked in, he lay the unconscious maiden on the couch and started a fire. He sighed and looked over at Dinuial.

"I do hope you'll forgive me, milady," he said quietly, picking her up once more, "but I can't keep you in these wet clothes."

He found her bedroom as quickly as he would have had it been his own, and lay her down on the bed. He walked over to the closet and opened it. As soon as he did so, his mouth dropped open.

"Oh for Eru's sake!" he cried softly. "How the hell am I supposed to know what to put her in?"

He looked over the racks of variously coloring clothing in astonishment. Most of the dresses looked so complex, he wasn't even sure what to think. After scanning the closet for a few minutes, he finally grabbed the simplest looking one he could find.

"I cannot believe you Haldir," he said to himself. "One would think in the past two and a half thousand years you've been alive, you'd know the workings of a woman's dress!"

He let out an exasperated sigh and started to peel the soaking clothes off of Dinuial. He soon began to re-dress her in the red and black dress that he had found. He hurried so as not to accidentally wake her and cause her to go into a mad rage and attack him.

As soon as he was finished, he carried her back into the main room and set her down on the couch nearest to the fire. Then he covered Dinuial with every blanket he could find. Despite this, she was still shivering. Haldir sighed and sat down on the couch and lay her head on his lap. To his surprise, Dinuial snuggled closer to him until she mostly on top of him and let out a deep sigh in her sleep. Haldir smiled, though slightly uncomfortable.

"This is definitely going to put me in an odd position when she rouses from her sleep." Haldir murmured with a sigh. He frowned slightly as Dinuial muttered something almost inaudible in her sleep. Upon hearing what she had said, Haldir smirked. "And you too, milady." he added dryly.

"Haldir..." Dinuial sighed. Haldir smirked again and continued to watch Dinuial sleep silently.

****

~:*:~

A/Ns: I've been writing because we got a storm. We have like 20 inches of frigging snow out there! It snowed like a mother. :)

By the way, I got The Two Towers soundtrack, which let me tell you is fabbity fab fab fab. Also, I got a LOTR bookmark with **The One Ring** poem on it and it came with **The One Ring**. So now guess who's walking around wearing it? (Me) ^^

Reviews!


	4. Kiss

A/Ns: My best friend is here for a visit!! All the way from Israel!! I am so happy!!

And in other news, I haven't had school all week. That's why you're reading this. I got tired of looking at my preciousss and I can't go sledding because the snow's too focking deep. o.O

Haldir is mine! Well no not really. It'd be nice if he was, but sadly if I wanted him I'd have to fly to New Zealand and kidnap Craig Parker. LOTR is Tolkien's. *pulls out a live sheep and stuffs it into the small Tolkien shrine in her closet* (Sacrifice to his greatness) ^^.... Dinuial is mine. I made her. Mwa hahaha!

Enjoy.

****

~:*:~

Dinuial blinked a few times before her eyes fluttered open completely. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and shifted slightly. It was now sometime during the night and the rain had was still falling, though less heavily than before. She shifted her legs a bit and closed her eyes once more. When she tried to roll over, however, she found that she was laying on top of someone else. Her eyes immediately shot open and she looked up. She gasped, her eyes meeting Haldir's.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked in shock. "And what are you doing _here_?"

"I'm here because _you_ got lost in the rain." Haldir replied with a smirk. "And I'm _here_ because you passed out and I sat down and then you just climbed on top of me. And I couldn't move so I just adjusted myself so that I was comfortable."

Dinuial's eyes widened and she tried to sit up, but Haldir pulled her back down.

"Will you let me up?" she demanded curtly. Haldir shook his head.

"You can't get up unless I were to get up," he answered with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, "because if you tried, you'd either hurt me, fall off the couch, or cause both of us to fall off. And if my thinking is correct, I'd land on top of you, and I wouldn't want to hurt you or cause you to do something _un-lady_ like, if you take my meaning of course."

Dinuial glared at him furiously. "Well then I command that you get up because I am in no mood to fall off any couch!"

"I don't take commands from anyone but my Lord and Lady." Haldir said calmly. "And I should hope that you are neither."

Dinuial groaned angrily. "What you're doing could qualify as sexual harassment!" she snarled.

"I could say the same of you, milady!" he shot back. "Do you honestly think I wanted you to unconsciously climb on top of me? While one could argue that maybe I didn't mind at the time, I do now. To be honest, I'm not comfortable with having a very whiny and demanding, yet attractive, woman laying on top of me."

"Well if you don't want to be in this position, then let me up!"

"I mind not being comfortable, but maybe I'm thinking it's worth it right now!"

Dinuial opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly. She looked up at Haldir and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say you thought I was attractive?" she asked quietly. Haldir nodded and absentmindedly fingered with a lock of her still damp hair. Dinuial looked down and sighed.

"Do you not think of me in the same way?" Haldir asked, sitting up.

"Well, it's just-"

__

Don't look at him, Dinuial thought, trying not to look at Haldir. _Don't look at him...._

"What is it milady?" Haldir whispered, pulling Dinuial's hair back behind her ears.

"Nothing." Dinuial replied shakily.

"Why won't you look at me, Dinuial? My gaze will not turn you to stone."

"No, I suppose not." Dinuial replied, glancing back at him.

__

Dammit!

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of, is there?" Haldir asked softly, leaning in towards Dinuial's face. Dinuial instantly turned bright pink, but noticing he was off-guard, she pulled away from him and stood up. Haldir immediately looked up at her and frowned. "Dinuial?"

Dinuial didn't reply. She turned away from Haldir and started off towards her room. Once she got there, she walked out onto her small balcony and looked out into the forest around her. The rain sprinkled onto her gently, but she paid it no heed.

"You did it again, Dinuial." she murmured to herself. "Why won't you just let him kiss you and get it over with? Why-"

"By the way," Haldir called, following her. "Since you were soaking wet and nearly frozen, I had to change your clothes. I hope you don't mind."

Dinuial looked at him and turned pink again. She looked down at her dress, which was made of a red and black translucent, satin-like material. It was sleeveless and was also very low cut. Upon noticing this, Dinuial immediately crossed her arms over her chest. Haldir smirked.

"There's really nothing left for you to hide, you know." he commented as he walked up and stood right next to her on the balcony. "And you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of."

Before he knew what had hit him, Dinuial slapped Haldir across the face angrily.

"That was uncalled for!" she exclaimed with a glare. "And you knew it too!"

"Now was that really necessary?" Haldir replied, rubbing his cheek with his hand. "I was complementing you. My, my.... I see now that your bite is indeed as unpleasant as your bark."

"I want you to leave." Dinuial demanded. "Right now."

"Of course you do." Haldir said, seemingly ignoring her. "Even though you really want me to stay so you can thank me for saving you."

"I will thank you in no such way, you arrogant, self-centered bastard!"

Haldir laughed. "That's a new one." he mused. "But alas, milady, you were offended for the wrong reason. You took my meaning in the wrong context."

"I did not and you know-" Dinuial was abruptly cut off as Haldir grabbed her, bent her over, and kissed her passionately. Dinuial's eyes widened, and she felt like pushing him off of her and slapping him again. But when she tried to, she found it too difficult to resist Haldir. Se knew she had enough physical strength to shove him over the balcony if she wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to run away from him. Then it dawned her that she might actually want to be caught up in this passionate embrace.

Haldir smiled to himself as he felt Dinuial wrap her arms around his neck and start to kiss him back. To his surprise, she also straightened up and pushed him against the doors leading back inside. Haldir was actually taken off-guard by this, but admitted that he did not mind in the least. Dinuial let out a soft mewl and pulled Haldir closer to her, as if trying to shield him from the rain falling around them. Haldir was somewhat amazed that Dinuial was acting in the manner that she was, for he'd thought of her to be more of the type that would let him lead these situations.

When Dinuial finally managed to pull herself away, she looked up at Haldir and smiled. She then turned and rested her hands upon the railing and looked out over the forest, letting the gentle raindrops cool off her somewhat heated skin. She also refused to let Haldir see that she was quite dizzy and vulnerable to other, more serious situations if kissed again.

"Thank you." she said softly, looking back at him for a moment.

"For what?" Haldir asked, walking up behind her.

"For the best damn kiss I've had in a thousand years....." Dinuial replied faintly.

"You are most welcome." Haldir replied with a grin, wrapping his arms around Dinuial's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

****

~:*:~

A/Ns: The dress Dinuial is wearing I see looking like the purple-blue one Arwen is wearing in _The Two Towers_ during one of Aragorn's flashback scenes. You know, _"Go to sleep." "I am asleep. This is a dream." "Then it is a good dream."_ You know, that scene. I love that scene. *melts into a puddle of sap* Ah, I'm such a hopeless romantic.

Blade: Hmm, I don't know if elves say 'dammit'. Well whatever. They do now. ^.^ Or at least Dinuial does. You know me. I like the make my O/Cs swear. Lol I'm sure Prince Leggy swears ALL the time whenever.... well yeah.

The rest of you: How was the end? Was it not gushy mushy romantically enough? Or was it too over the top? Personally I think it could use some sex but that's just my mind. Can't be rushing things now. o.O Haldir can't get too much action all at once. Nopers. It'd be unfair to me, who gets no action at all. Ever.

That reminds me, I've decided that Legolas "In-the-name-of-diplomacy-I'm-going-to-look-at-some-stupid-caves-with-Gimli" Greenleaf is gay. So he and Frodo can go be gay lovers. *shrugs* Or him and Gimli. Wow that put nasty thoughts in my head. Like you know, one's all short and the other's all tall. Oh Jesus that sounded so wrong.... 

*Ahem* Well, I need to go. **Give us the preciousss reviewses please?**

P.S. Gollum is my bitch and Sméagol is my ho. ^^ Bwa hahaha. No. Don't ask.


	5. Stream

A/Ns: MATRIX RELOADED OUT SOON! EYEBROWS! BWA HAHAHA! *Eyebrows= Agent Smith aka Elrond aka Hugo Weaving.. es muy feo!* EYEBROWS CLONED HIMSELF!! SO THERE ARE LIKE A LOT OF EYEBROWS!! WOO HOO!!

I am a pervy elf-fancier. Mwa hahahaha. (I read The Very Secret Diaries) And I'm done with Return of the King. Flying heads, suicide by pyre and naked hobbits! I LIKE THIS BOOK!! And now I have more LOTR knowledge so fear me mortals!! Bwa hahahaha!

Do I really need a disclaimer? *Stuffs another live sheep into her closet*. TOLKIEN! I AM UNWORTHY!

Sheep: Baa...

Blade helped me.... as usual.... she's smart. Blade always helps me. I am not worthy!!

****

~:*:~

__

~: The next day... :~

Dinuial woke to the first light of the morning. She yawned and looked around sleepily. She was in her bed, still in the dress she had been wearing the night before, hair still dampened from the rain. She could still hear the quiet sounds of the light rain falling outside and studied the way it would fall onto the leaves then trickle off and fall from sight. Dinuial smiled and let out a light sigh.

"I must have drifted off when we were standing in the rain..." she murmured to herself. "It felt so nice to be held that way again. The rain falling around us while I was wrapped in his arms.... just the two of us standing there.... just watching." Dinuial sighed again. "And his kisses are just so....." She trailed off as she started to blush. She suddenly realized that the object of her affection was no where to be seen. "Haldir?" she called.

When no response came she got up and quickly changed into a different dress. This one was silver with long sleeves that fell almost to the floor. She threw on a dark blue cloak and headed for her door. She scurried down the stairs and began to wander throughout the forest just as she did every morning. This time, however, she was looking to find Haldir.

After a few hours of searching with no results, Dinuial figured that he must've gone back to the Northern Borders for duty again. She sighed and leaned up against a tree, slowly sliding downwards into a small grove of _elanor_ flowers. She absentmindedly picked one and inhaled its sweet scent happily. Before she knew it, she was laying in the grove of blossoms sleeping soundly.

Haldir stood before the house of the Lord and Lady impatiently. He let out a stifled yawn and tried to keep from slouching. Just as he was drifting off, he heard the light voice of Galadriel call to him,

"You should try to get more sleep, Haldir. Drowsiness does not do well for those who watch over these lands."

Haldir immediately straightened up and bowed. "Forgive me, M'lady. I was up late last night visiting an old friend."

"I do not think that she is such an old friend," Galadriel replied with a slight twinkle in her eye. "However, I'm sure she is very thankful that you rescued her from the rain. But always remember, Haldir, it is very unwise to become so infatuated while guarding Lorien, as you learned all those years ago."

Haldir glanced up at her and nodded. "Yes, I know."

Galadriel's face turned serious as if another thought came to mind. "The reason I called you here is because there is a group of travelers headed this way. You are to go back to the Northern Borders and wait for them. You are to be their guide."

"Is that all?" Haldir asked skeptically.

"Yes," Galadriel replied as if slightly offended by his question.

Haldir nodded and bowed again. Just as he turned to leave, Galadriel said quietly,

"She's in the _elanor_ grove up by that little stream. She's sleeping so you might want to wake her first."

Haldir opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He simply nodded and began to walk down the long flight of stairs.

"By the way, Haldir!" Galadriel called. Haldir stopped and turned his head. "Watch for falling water."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, clearly not knowing what she had meant. He nodded however, and continued down the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Galadriel sighed and turned to her handmaid, Uruviel. Uruviel had a faraway look in her eyes, as if daydreaming.

"Uruviel," Galadriel said expectantly. Uruviel blinked her eyes and quickly looked at Galadriel.

"What is it, M'lady?" she asked. Galadriel smiled.

"If you really desire it, you are allowed to go visit Malith," Galadriel responded. Uruviel's eyes brightened and she bowed quickly.

"Thank you, M'lady!" she replied with a wide smile. She quickly hurried off, leaving Galadriel alone, deep in thought.

Haldir let out a yawn as he looked around the forest for Dinuial. He could see no sign of her anywhere. Then again, she was probably sprawled out on the grass so he should probably be looking down. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a small groan from behind a few trees and the sound of running water. He walked through the trees and looked down to find Dinuial spread out on the grass with her long, blonde tresses and the wide sleeves of her dress laying spread about her sides. Haldir looked on in amazement. He had no idea that the sight of someone sleeping could be so breathtaking.

He quickly snapped out of his trance and frowned. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought. 'I cannot believe I have allowed myself to become so taken with her.'

****

Haldir looked skyward in exasperation, then back at the sleeping Dinuial. She looked so peaceful... so calm, lying amongst the green of the glade... abruptly, the Elven Guardian turned from her and glared at the sun. He had to stop thinking of her. Haldir of Lorien did not moon over women. Then again, she was just laying there asleep.... so serene and defenseless.... so innocent and carefree...

'Stop it, Haldir, stop it. You cannot be thinking of her in this way. It was one moment of weakness. One moment. It hasn't happened in a thousand years... alright maybe a few hundred... the point is you must stop this. You have a duty to do. You cannot allow lust to intervene with your-'

****

He paused himself, looking over at Dinuial again. He swore to himself quietly and bent down to take a sip from the stream. After doing so, he sat down cross legged and frowned. He knew he should just leave and never bother with her again. The mere thought of him being attracted to a woman was irritating to him. Yet, at the same time, he didn't mind it at all. Perhaps it was because he knew her to be attracted to him too.

Haldir thought back to the last time he'd taken a lover, roughly 500 years ago. She had been so intriguing to him. Long, dark hair in loose curls, falling to her waist, seductive, dark eyes, which were the color of a deep chocolaty brown. Haldir closed his eyes at the mere memory of them. The eyes that had looked into his ever so longingly in the middle of those cold, rainy nights when they were together. And her voice. The sweet voice that cried out his name in such a way that it only spurred him on. He could've sworn he was in love with her.

'Ah Isilros....' he mused. 'Why did you cause me such pain?'

****

He sighed again. Of course she was only using him to get to another Elf. Although, Haldir couldn't see why since he knew that he was much better looking and probably better in bed then that Elf. Since then, Haldir simply decided not to take another lover. He figured it was better to be mooned over then to be caused pain. Although, he had decided, it did begin to get rather lonely at night.

He was suddenly brought from his thoughts by the sound of a loud yawn. He could tell by the way it sounded that it was Dinuial. He sighed again, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to escape unnoticed, and turned to face her. Dinuial sat up and yawned again. As if she had not yet noticed Haldir, she groaned and closed her eyes again, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders.

"That was such a wonderful dream," she sighed happily. "I could've sworn it was really happening." She paused and let out a deep sigh. "Then again," she added. "I doubt Haldir is..." She paused again, as if searching for the right word. After a moment of silence, she started to giggle.

'She must've gotten the right word,' Haldir thought with a smirk.

"What would make you think I'm not?" he asked, finally deciding to make his presence known to her, as he walked over towards her. Dinuial stopped giggling and turned bright red, finally noticing him. She looked him over and said,

"It was a dream. Usually things in dreams aren't really as enjoyable as they seem."

"Does my lady wish to find out?" Haldir asked suggestively, sitting back down beside her.

Dinuial laughed, twisting a lock of her hair in her fingers. "If that were to be what your lady desired."

"Is it?" Haldir replied, picking up one of Dinuial's hands and kissing it, completely ignoring all other thoughts. Dinuial smirked.

"Perhaps someday," Dinuial answered with a hint of eagerness in her voice. She looked away from his gaze momentarily, as her hand began to travel down Haldir's side. He let out an almost inaudible groan when Dinuial reached the spot where he was most vulnerable. She was teasing him, and she knew it. Dinuial let out a sudden gasp as Haldir pushed her back down on the grass and kissed her passionately.

"Haldir," Dinuial gasped, pushing Haldir away after a few moments. Damn, she thought. It makes me wonder how many centuries it's been since-

"I'm going back to the Northern Borders tonight," Haldir said with a slight smile tugging at his lips. "I am merely bidding my lady _namarië_." Haldir moved to push himself up, but Dinuial raised her hand to his face and smiled.

"Then let me wish you _namarië_ as well," Dinuial whispered, pulling his head back down for another kiss.

****

o*O*o

A/Ns: Sorry it took so long. I have been preoccupied. Very preoccupied. o.O I hate school. I cannot wait for summer!

Right then, I need to read another Tolkien book. I should start on The Sil so that I can keep this fic up, but I've been distracted by a new love! Anne Rice! She rocks! I'm reading Pandora right now. o.O I wish TTT would come out on video sooner than August. I need to watch it again so I can get more ideas for the ficcy! But nur! Ugh! *shoots PJ* Necesito ver The Two Towers! Ahora! *ahem* Sorry. Spanish class.

Woo hoo! Harry Potter on June 21! Down With Love on May 16! Matrix Reloaded on May 15! X2 on May 2! Pirates of the Caribbean... um.... THIS SUMMER! ROTK this December! I am a loser! I am counting down to random days! BUT THAT'S OKAY! Okay I think I'll shut up and go work on my Star Wars fics. Namarië!

P.S. Isilros is stupid. If she was using Haldir to get to another elf, who the hell is the other elf? The only one it could be is Legolas! Although I did see a pic from TTT when I was looking for Haldir pics with an elf in the background who looked EXACTLY like Brad Pitt. Very odd. Speaking of Brad Pitt, he was **HOT** in Interview With A Vampire! Ewan would make a good vamp too.... yummy... Ewan with fangs... *giggles*


End file.
